


The Right Choice

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Before the battle with Palpatine Rey has a discussion with a long dead Sith Lord.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep Revan canon for anyone who might read this so no mention of gender or light/dark side roles.  
> (Although I usually play Fem/Light Revan)
> 
> This is something completely self indulgent that I wanted to explore after seeing The Rise of Skywalker. (Loved it btw).

Rey looked up at the space battle taking place above her head, if it could even be called a battle it was a slaughter. Finn, Poe, Rose, BB-8, everyone she cared about could be dying up there, could already be dead. Dead like Han, like Luke, and Leia. This must be what death felt like, she thought, when all hope was gone.

Or was it? She could save the Resistance, save her friends, save the galaxy, wasn't that what Palpatine was offering her. Maybe that was what her vision meant, she would be savior not destroyer.

The battle above paused as though on vid and she felt time itself stop, a streak of lightening hovered above her head and Palpatine's mouth was agape but no sound came out of it. She lifted her hand, whatever it was it had no effect on her.

"I know what you are thinking," a voice she had not heard before spoke from behind her. The voice was masculine but also had feminine undertones. "For I made that choice long before you were born, long before that husk over there was born, long before even his master was born."

Rey twisted around, she felt apprehensive but felt no fear for this new figure. They stood in the darkness and a dark cloak hid any features. "Who are you?"

"My name in my time was Revan," the figure stepped forward. "Darth Revan."

Darth! Rey brought her lightsaber defensively in front of her. "You're Sith," she hissed between clinched teeth. As if fighting off Palpatine alone would not have been enough.

Peace, Rey, she heard Luke's memory in the storm of her mind. Let go of your anger and there will be nothing to fear. She took a deep breath and let the breath out slowly.

"I was Sith," the figure picked up something from one of the many pedestals in the makeshift throne room. "Now I am nothing," the figure placed the mask over their face and stepped closer into the light. "My name was once feared across the galaxy. I thought my name would be remembered forever, but time has forgotten me. As it will forget you young girl, as it will forget that thing up there that refuses to accept that it is dead. We battle one another, we win, we lose, but time will always defeat us all. Now I am nothing but a mask on a shrine."

The figure who named themselves Revan stepped fully into the light. Kylo Ren! Rey's heart stopped with fear and something not like fear at all, but although the mask was similar to his, it was different as well, sleeker and more ancient.

"Have you come to join him?" This mysterious Sith, not Sith, may have been only a Force projection but it's form held a source of power Rey did not know she could defeat. She had only felt something similar in the cave of Ahch-To.

"Join him?" Revan laughed, a cold and bitter sound without any mirth. "I have defeated both Jedi and Sith greater than him even in his prime. If I were alive, I could kill him just like that," they snapped their fingers. "He believes he is all Sith, he is nothing but a shell."

"Then you have come to take his place on the throne." Rey was not sure if she wanted to stop Revan from ascending the throne to save the galaxy from the threat of another Sith, or take the throne for herself.

"I have no need for a throne of death and decay," Revan walked past Rey closer to the throne. "It is an ugly thing, isn't it?"

Rey wasn't sure if Revan meant the throne itself or the Emperor in suspended animation beside it, maybe both.

"If you are not here to help me defeat the Emperor then please get out of my way," Rey was growing angry at this stranger. "How can you just sit back and do nothing, if the Emperor wins-."

"Then nothing changes, if the Emperor wins or loses, if you take the throne or not, it means nothing to time," Revan turned back to Rey, the mask unreadable. "Nothing to me."

"Then why have you come?" Rey circled around the figure.

"To look at you, I suppose," Revan stopped and tilted their head. "I felt your turmoil, the Force raging inside your mind. There is good in you but there is darkness as well. And it calls to you, in the form of that boy, yes I see him as well, and in the form of your compassion. You think you can control the dark side and use it for good, you will be different you tell yourself, you are strong enough to resist the corruption of power, the Jedi were wrong, love is the strongest force in the galaxy, stronger than even the Force." Revan pointed at Rey. "Tell me I am wrong."

"You're wrong," Rey denied the truth raging inside of her. "They will die, all of them, and it will be my fault." She looked up at the stopped battle. "I am strong enough to save them."

"But are you strong enough to save yourself?" Revan walked towards her slowly. "Let the dark side in even a little and before you know it will consume you completely. The dark side is a corruption that spreads and will destroy all that you create." The ancient Sith circled around her. "If you take the throne you will become the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known, for a time at least."

The dark side sang out to her to take its power, to become everything this Sith promised. She would be destroyer and savior both.

She saw an image of Finn on his knees before her, Poe already dead behind him.

"Why warn me?" Rey put down her lightsaber. "If it matters not to you, why warn me?"

"Because I was curious," Revan stopped and folded their arms. "I was once faced with the same choice and I chose wrong. I wanted to see what choice you would choose."

Rey sensed the truth ran deeper than that.

"And have I chosen right or wrong?" Rey asked.

"Only you can decide that," Revan gave a nod of respect and tossed the mask to the ground. There was no figure there.

And the battle resumed above her.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing in the Star Wars universe again. This is a one-shot only. But I will likely return to these characters in separate fics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
